


It’s All So Incredibly Loud

by Catheeso



Series: my past and your future [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ???? maybe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hallucinations, Kinda, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morally Ambiguous Character, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, its light angst alright, we’re in for a ride guys, yall ready for this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso
Summary: Ranboo sits in an obsidian room and thinks he’s hallucinating.“Whispers would deafen me now.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: my past and your future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109177
Comments: 3
Kudos: 237





	It’s All So Incredibly Loud

The cell was dark. Which made sense, he thought, it was a cell after all. It was a cell made for temporary confinement made of obsidian blocks. There was no way for anyone to get out without either extreme dedication or any tools.

Ranboo had neither. 

He was curled up in the corner, arms wrapped around him with his legs brought up against his chest. His shoulder shook slightly as he cried soundlessly. 

The entire room was cold. Not actually cold, but the kind of cold that grows in your bones. The kind of cold that creeps into your brain while the rest of your body stays warm. The kind of cold that one can’t beat with a jacket or blanket. 

Ranboo’s suit was soaked from when he was thrown into the water, his whole body probably tingling. According to him, water didn’t quite hurt but it was extremely unpleasant. Him slipping had been a mistake. At least, that’s what he told Dream.

Not that he _talked_ to Dream, anyway.

The darkness was suffocating, too similar to the emptiness of the void. Dream realistically knew that they weren’t in the void, but the lack of torches made it hard to think otherwise. Why there were no torches, Dream didn’t know. 

What Dream did know was that Ranboo had given up when he really shouldn’t have. They still had a chance.

“Ranboo,” Dream said. “Ranboo, c’mon.”

The enderman hybrid stayed completely silent.

“Ranboo, you need to leave. _We_ need to leave,” Dream pressed. There was a hint of desperation in his tone. There was always a hint of desperation now, Dream didn’t even notice when it started.

“You’re not real,” Ranboo muttered, curling tighter. 

Dream huffed, this would be harder than he thought. 

“I am real and we very much need to get out of here.”

“You’re not real,” Ranboo repeated, covering his ears. 

“I am! How can I prove that I’m real to you? I’m talking to you right now, you can hear me!”

“You’re just a voice in my head. Maybe Tommy was right, maybe I am going crazy.”

Dream resisted the urge to groan in frustration. Really, he was this close to tearing his hair out. 

“How can I prove that I am real?” he asked slowly, leaning down with his arms crossed. Ranboo didn’t even look up. 

“Can I see you?”

“No...”

“Then you’re not real.”

Slamming his head into a wall seemed so appealing. 

“That literally makes no sense. You were helping me earlier! Invisibility potions exist.”

“And you drank an invisibility potion?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?”

“Your logic is flawed. Just because you can’t see me doesn’t mean I’m not real. We’ve already had this discussion before, can we focus on getting out?”

“Even if you are real, which you probably aren’t and I probably sound like an idiot talking to thin air right now, from what we know there is no way _you_ can help _me_ get out.”

That was a fair point, as much as he hated to admit it. There was no way for Dream to help Ranboo get out. The most he could do was give a lack-luster pep-talk, and he wasn’t the person who did that, that was always George. But George wasn’t here and he needed to get Ranboo out. He needed to get both of them out.

Dream was not spending the rest of his (most likely) immortal life in a cell because the hybrid chose to rot and decay instead of escaping. 

Ranboo might be passive, but Dream wasn’t. He took action. He always took action. 

Because the universe exists and the server runs and animals graze in the fields. Because time turns and Dream refuses to step back and let it spin ‘round the world without him following. He refuses to be passive in a universe that constantly moves and _is_. 

For him, rotting in this cell with Ranboo was as good as death. Was as good as giving up on everything he had worked so hard for. His friends, his legacy, the SMP. Admitting defeat was a luxury he could not afford. 

So Dream studied the kid curled up in the corner, thinking. Thinking about their roles in this twisted script, thinking about how he could change it.

He was an admin, the world was his to mold. The world was his to change, to break apart and put back together. He was most certainly able to change the script, to rewrite the book. He had the powers Gods could only dream of at his fingertips, he was not playing passively in this game of wills. 

“Well,” he said slowly, “that’s not _entirely_ true.”

Ranboo peeked up from behind the knees that blocked his gaze. Of course, all he saw was an empty room, so it was useless, but at least Dream knew he was listening. “What do you mean?” Ranboo asked.

“Our materials are in your chests still, right?”

“There’s not much we can do with them if we’re in here,” Ranboo pointed out, choosing to stare at the wall across from him. “I wish I had Mellohi right now.”

“Well, what if I brought them here?” 

“You can’t pick things up, Dream.”

“I can.”

“No, you can’t. I may not remember a lot of stuff, but I do remember you not being able to pick up things.”

“Don’t underestimate me, Ranboo.”

The hybrid flinched at his tone, but Dream couldn’t help the malice that crept into his voice. A leftover from the wars. A side effect from the numerous amount of times he’s had to threaten people.

He will not think about this whole situation being a karmic punishment. 

“So you’ll bring the materials here?” Ranboo asked softly.

“That’s the plan.”

“And I’ll help you? Is that also part of the plan?”

“Only if you want to. I can’t exactly control your decisions here, Ranboo.”

“And if I don’t?”

“You’ll be stuck here. I’ll be stuck here.” 

“You can’t control anything, Dream.”

Dream hummed, “well, that’s what I wanna fix.”

**Author's Note:**

> now, you might be asking yourself: what the hell just happened? 
> 
> well, this is part of a greater series! check the series tag to find out ;)


End file.
